


Loose Lips Crash Cars

by misura



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So tell me," Pooch asked Jensen, "man to man," and Clay tuned in to the conversation without actually turning around or anything, because when people started using those sorts of phrases, that did not generally bode well, "does the hat <i>ever</i> come off?" - and there, he'd been right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips Crash Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metaphoracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoracle/gifts).



"So tell me," Pooch asked Jensen, "man to man," and Clay tuned in to the conversation without actually turning around or anything, because when people started using those sorts of phrases, that did not generally bode well, "does the hat _ever_ come off?" - and there, he'd been right.

Cougar appeared to be asleep in the backseat, which might be good. Alternately, he was listening to every word and about to decide to go psycho sniper on someone's ass. Most likely Jensen's.

Jensen did that thing he did when he considered acting modest (which he did not do well) but then thankfully settled for looking smug (which he did very well and which made him look extra sexy - or so Clay had been informed by a reasonably reliable source).

"I have my suspicions about the shower, but thus far, I've been unable to get any footage."

"You bugged the shower?" Clay asked. It wasn't that he was _ashamed_ of his body or anything - or that he'd been doing things in the shower he shouldn't have (well, maybe once or twice) but still.

"Tried to," Jensen said, looking wronged and put upon. "But, you know, he keeps distracting me with sex. You ever had shower sex? It's super distracting."

Pooch nearly crashed the car. 

"With his hat on?" Clay asked, either because he had a henceforth unexplored cruel streak or because he had a secret deathwish.

"Yeah," Jensen said, looking disgustingly happy. "You know, he does this thing with his - "

Pooch nearly crashed the car _again_ , except that this time, Clay was (almost) sure it had been deliberate, so the good news was that they were probably not about to die in an accident due to Jensen's lack of a 'don't kiss and tell' rule.

Clay glanced over at Cougar. His hat was pulled firmly over his eyes, so it was hard to tell if he was awake. He didn't snore, which meant exactly nothing.

"Maybe go easy on the details?"

"Oh, come on," Jensen said. "You call that detailed? Detailed would be if I told you - "

At this rate, they might need to look around for a new car in another day or two. Assuming the brakes did, in fact, survive that long.

"Easy there, Pooch," Jensen said, adding insult to injury, as far as Clay was concerned - or possibly injury to insult, depending on how you looked at it. "What's the matter, legs bothering you?"

"No, you are," Pooch replied, which was fair enough, if also perhaps a little bit harsh. Jensen was sensitive, to say nothing of prone to the kind of practical jokes slash payback schemes that involved your credit card and subscriptions to really ... interesting magazines. (By which Clay didn't mean porn.)

"Well, sheesh. Sorry for being concerned," Jensen said, which was at once magnificently missing the point and most likely a blessing for all involved.

"I'm sure we're all happy you're happy," Clay said, nice and diplomatic - by way of a hint, it was a bit of a toss-up; might go either way. Still, it wasn't completely impossible he'd get lucky.

Jensen was pretty smart. Occasionally oblivious and easily excited, but pretty smart.

"I'm just saying," Jensen said, "I've been saving a lot of horses this past week. Know what I mean?"

"Absolutely." Clay was going to have to work on getting that particular mental image out of his head.

Cougar was either having a nice dream or he thought this whole thing was hilarious. It was a pretty wide grin; had to be a pretty nice dream. Possibly involving Jensen. Saving another horse.

On some days, Clay really had to wonder what he'd done to deserve men like these.


End file.
